


Six Different Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Basorexia [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, don't mess with the hive, hospital sex?, i guess?, not beta read we die like men, oh my god the implied sexy time is in the HOSPITAL, this is wholesome, yes i killed neela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 6 different kisses in 6 different contexts.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Basorexia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817995
Kudos: 6





	Six Different Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came to me (either the shower or toilet) but it was wholesome and I had to write it.

The first time Kara kisses her, she freezes. The first time Kara kisses her, it’s gentle, fleeting, lips brushing gently against the long jagged scar on her back. The healing Hive runes on her torso burned under Kara’s solar. She gasped at the feeling, her body doing everything it could to pull away from the unfamiliar warmth. 

The second time Kara kisses her was after one of many physical therapy sessions. It was a small peck on her forehead as she shrunk under the bright lights of the clinic she was sent to. Kara’s warm touch had her leaning into the other woman, closing her eyes as she was led down the hallway. The small touches of Kara’s hand against her hip brought comfort to her. 

The third time, she was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, Kara facing her. Kara had a hand on her chest as they sat in comfortable silence in Kara’s Well of Radiance. They were sitting hand-in-hand as she kept her eyes down, staring at the scars on her legs, the familiar comfort of her arc snaking down, ending at her ankle, the pulsing blue bright against he sickly pale skin. Kara leaned forward, pressing her head gently into her bare neck and shoulder, leaving kisses against her skin. It was the first time in many years she found herself gripping another with revitalized need. 

The fourth kiss, the last in-hospital kiss, was one she finally returned, her skin burning under Kara’s touch, the now-healed Cursed Thrall burns on wrinkled pink skin sticking out on slowly tanning skin, and the final remains of the runes that had been carved into her body were gone, as Kara kissed the nape of her neck and shoulders, holding her with one hand loosely around her waist, and another cupping a tender, scarred breast. 

The fifth kiss was in the bed they had come to share after her acceptance of her romantic feelings toward Kara. It was sloppy as they both fought the sleep attempting to pull them back into its spell of bliss. Grey eyes met dual-coloured blue and purple as hair was played with and hands were woven together under the layers of blankets. They pressed their foreheads together, letting sleep pull them back into the comfortable warmth of the mix of solar and blanket. 

The sixth kiss was on their wedding day. It was a kiss that said so much without using words. When Kara came down that aisle in her flowing dress, pastel yellow sash draped over her shoulders and hair pulled into a neat bun, she felt tears come to her eyes. The sixth kiss was on the best day of her life, and when they got home that night, River was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the monster fic I swear, but school is almost done and that D in my history class is staring me down and I need to get my ass in gear.  
> ADD is also a thing (and the new D2 season is launching tomorrow, god help us all).


End file.
